


Different for Girls (No todas las chicas son iguales)

by smileinlove



Category: Different for Girls (1996)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Trans Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different for Girls (No todas las chicas son iguales). (1996).<br/>Steven Mackintosh, Rupert Graves, Miriam Margolyes.<br/>The original song is "Mira dentro" by Maldita Nerea (2014).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different for Girls (No todas las chicas son iguales)

**Details:**  Different for Girls | 1.26 | "Mira dentro" by Maldita Nerea  
 **Available at:**  [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/140589674) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huiXHiPsgdI) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/smileinlovelove) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove) | [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~smileinlove)  
 **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.


End file.
